Apuesta
by iChocolateConMiel
Summary: Una apuesta donde no hubo perdedores...INTENTO DE LEMON


Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

PSDT: No me juzguen, lo escribí en 5 minutos, mis ideas se me iban y disculpen si es no parece la actitud de Vegeta, pero se me ocurrió escribirle a la pareja mas dispareja de todo Dragon Ball

No me juzguen x

Dejen sus rewievs (:

Ojala le guste ^-^

8 am, corre un frío capaz de congelar a todo ser que se encuentre tras el paso de sus vientos helados. Esta es un buen clima para el príncipe de los saiyajins, el tiempo ideal para calentar el cuerpo entrenando, por su puesto.

- MUJER!- Gritaba un hombre de cabellos en punta, como una llama de fuego.

- QUE QUIERES AHORA?!- Respondía una voz mas escandalosa al otro lado de la habitación.

- VOY A ENTRENAR! NO INTERRUMPAS!- Advertía él, mientras veía que ella se le acercaba hecha un demonio.

- Que vas a entrenar!? Y yo que soy?! Tu empleada para reparar esa nave cada vez que la destruyes?!

- Yo no la he roto, ni siquiera he entrado! Mal hablada! Además, tengo que entrenar fuerte y duro para ese torneo de artes marciales.

- Oye Vegeta, tu eres el ma- ,bueno, tu eres fuerte. Para que quieres pelear si matarías a todos?! A caso no consideras los sueños de esas persona que van para poder pelear con todas sus fuerzas y ganar?- Sus ojos se volvían como ojos de cachorrito.

- No es eso. Va a pelear Kakaroto y quiero luchar contra el de una buena maldita vez.

- Ahrj, de acuerdo, hagamos un trato: Si tu vuelves a destruir esa maquina, no la reconstruyo!

- Y si no la destruyó?- pregunto de forma seductora

- Emm...esto... N-no s-e... No se- tartamudeaba nerviosa Bulma- Que desearías? - Respondió de la misma forma que la del saiyajin, que por cierto, no se esperaba esa respuesta y se tensó.

- Ya me voy- huyó- NO INTERRUMPAS!- Gritaba Vegeta mientras se alejaba.

Un cansado, pero satisfecho Vegeta, iba al baño para ducharse ,mientras Bulma seguía en shock

- COMO ES QUE NO LA DETRUISTE?!

- Quería ganar la apuesta... Tienes que premiarme- seducía el príncipe

- Yo... Este... Qu-que deseas de prem-premio?- Un tanto nerviosa la mujer

- Mejor dicho: A quien deseo de premio- mientras se acercaba a Bulma- Te deseo a ti - Con el ego activado, Vegeta prosiguió a besarla.

Un beso cargado de pasión, pero la chica de cabellos claros no se quedaba atrás.

Era un duelo de lenguas, se entrelazaban.

Mordiscos por aquí, mordiscos por allá, unos cuantos gemidos de parte de la fémina y un excitado saiyajin formaban el inicio de la unión de cuerpos de una pareja dispareja.

Entre los dos arrojaban sus prendas dejando un camino tras de ellos. Llegaron a su destino: la cama.

Aunque parezca increíble, Vegeta trataba a su amada como una frágil muñeca, la recostó con tal delicadeza que Bulma parecía que se iba a romper.

El hombre comenzó a arrancar gemidos con solo posar sus labios en el cuerpo de la chica.

- Vegeta! - En ella, comenzaba a crecer una hoguera, lo deseaba!

- Mujer...- Dijo enronquecido cerca de la oreja de su amante.

Bulma sentía la notable erección de su principe, eso hizo que se incrementara el ardor entre sus piernas.

Mientras que él, solo seguía haciéndola feliz, pero también la deseaba.

- Aumh.. Aho-ahora me toca a m-mi - Dijo entre suspiros.

Bulma tomo pose dominante y haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran y que ellos, se estremecieran.

Empezó deliniar su formado abdomen.

- Me estas volviendo loco! - Vegeta quería hacerla suya en ese preciso instante, pero se controlaba para no lastimar a su esposa.

Él sintió que una manos suaves subían y bajaban en su virilidad. Ahogo gemidos y se extasió por completo. Mientras que ella gemía el nombre de Vegeta en todo momento con notoria dificultad, ya que el susodicho comenzó a masajear sus senos de forma espectacular.

Nuevamente, el hombre de cabellos en punta, se subió encima de Bulma para entrar suavemente en ella. Bulma lo rodeó con sus piernas y arañaba la espalda de su esposo. Aunque ella ya había perdido su virginidad, sigue doliendo ,pues, se trataba de un saiyajin.

Pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer.

La mujer comenzó a pedir velocidad, a lo que él accedió y lo hizo mas rápido

- Ve-ge-Vege-ta Vegeta... Dios!...

- Te- Te gusta?

- Tu que crees, en-engrei-do

- NO ME FALT-

Fue interrumpido por unos labios que transmitían calidez, amor...Mucho amor

- Te amo, Vegeta!

Llego a su climax y él también.

Quedaron exhaustos, mas Bulma, por ser humana...

Pero, descansaron un poco y siguieron consumando su amor durante toda la noche.


End file.
